gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Scream
Scream is a song by Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. It was sung by Artie and Mike in the episode Michael, the eleventh episode of the third season. Scream is the third song in the Michael tribute episode on Glee. It is a dream sequence of Artie that involves Mike. The dream sequence starts when Artie gets angry because he's tired of everything happening to the group and himself. Partly, he is also angry at Mr. Schuester because Mr. Schue doesn't tolerate violence and thinks they should sing instead. For the performance, the original video is re-created. At the end of the dream sequence, Mr. Schue is seen calling Artie's name a few times before he rolls out of the choir room. Lyrics Artie: ' Tired of injustice Tired of the schemes It's kind of disgustin' So what does this mean? ('Mike: 'Daddy) Kicking me down I got to get up As jacked as it sounds The whole system sucks ('Mike: 'Daddy it) '''Mike: ' Peek in the shadow Come into the light You tell me I'm wrong Then you better prove you're right You're sellin out souls but I care about mine I've got to get stronger And I won't give up the fight '''Artie: With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Mike: Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin victimize within the scheme Mike: You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize Artie and Mike: Somebody please have mercy Cause I just can't take it Artie with Mike: Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make you just wanna scream (Mike: Make you wanna scream) Tired of you tellin the story your way (Mike: The story your way) You're causin' confusion (Mike: Confusion) You think it's okay (Mike: Damn it!) Mike: You keep changin' the rules While I keep playin' the game I can't take it much longer I think I might go insane Artie: With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Mike: Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Mike: Scheming baby) Mike: You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie Mike and Artie: Oh father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Mike: Oh my God, can't believe what I saw As I turned on the TV this evening I was disgusted by all the injustice All the injustice All the injustice Yeah Yeah Mike and Artie: Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream Trivia *This is the first time Mike has sung a duet with someone since Duets, 29 episodes before. *It's Artie's first, and to date only, duet in Season Three. *The set for Scream took a lot of work to be built. It is said to be one of the hardest sets every made in Glee. *This is the third time we see Artie performing without his wheelchair. The first one during Jump, the second one during Safety Dance, though, like Scream, it was just a fantasy sequence. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang